Halls of Samhain
Description of location/case Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the location name. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 October event. *Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Apple * Amid red candles right of Salem portrait * Atop railing to left of mirror Arrow * Beneath book (fancy w/ red tip) Battle Axe *Beside armored skeleton at top of staircase *In rider's hand Bell * Bottom of left chandelier * To right of stairs above Juliet portrait * On edge of second big window at left side of screen * At top of eyeflower case * On right edge of mirror * Hanging from horse's chest Broom *Leaning against stair railing *Leaning against the base of the mirror *Held by right corner gargoyle *In branches on second left window Bunting Flags *Hanging from upper left balcony *Hanging under the horse *Hanging at the windows above the staircase Cane *Leaning against stair railing *Leaning against the mirror Cat *On stairs beneath mirror (pumpkin black cat) *Behind center gargoyle's head Cauldron * On front of center balcony Crow * Standing on the staircase railing * Left of horse's head * Perched on top right corner of mirror Crown *On candleholder left of horse head *Around pumpkin on shelf right of Salem's portrait *On staircase railing right of armored skeleton *On rider's head *On right pumpkin on the floor in front of mirror/rider Crystal Ball *On post at top of stairs *On the bookrest behind the big book in the left foreground *On table beside armchair Doll * At the top of the book in the left foreground * At the base of the mirror * Center balcony left of mirror * Left edge of right corner balcony * In front of railing under horse's front legs Fly Agaric Mushroom * On candleholder near bottom left corner of mirror * To right of eyeball flower at right of screen * Amid red candles at base of staircase * In horse's mouth Garland *Between stairs and mirror, in the mouth of the candleholder instead of the ring *On the pumpkin that hangs above the big book Ghost *On shelf in front of open book *On the stairs Hat * Worn by armored skeleton on the staircase * On pumpkin near the base of the mirror * On horse's head Lamp *Left of clock at right side of screen *Hanging from horse's rear *On table beside armchair Map *On the stairs *As a picture beneath center balcony Mask *Worn by the skeleton near the stairs (Frankenstein mask) *Behind the big book in the left foreground *On stairs beneath mirror Moon * On steps beneath mirror * On book Mourning Cockade Ribbon Badge * On the pumpkin chandelier * Top of the horse's left front leg * Upper left balcony railing * On the post at the bottom of the staircase * On center gargoyle's chest * On horse's neck Poison *On shelf above book *Near bottom right corner of mirror *On railing beside hanging pumpkin chandelier *Left of center gargoyle Pumpkin Basket * On middle of stairs * On the far right balcony * On the back of the horse * At foot of mirror (near the claw) Salt * On the rear of the horse * Beneath mirror Shoes * On railing to right of mirror (black & pointy) * Above Salem portrait on far left side of screen * Hanging beneath middle balcony (on witch feet) * In middle of steps (red) * Beneath corner of mirror steps (purple) Snake * On gargoyle in righthand corner of screen * On pumpkin above portrait of Salem at left side of screen * In branches in second lefthand window * In vines on floor under mirror left step Spider *Hanging from ceiling at middle top of screen (in front of balcony) *On bottom left of book *On chandelier to right of Salem's portrait *On pumpkin on steps beneath mirror *On top right corner of mirror Spinning Wheel * On railed balcony at top middle of screen * On balcony in upper right corner of screen * In front of armchair Torch *In rider's hand Violin * At the base of the mirror * Leaning against the staircase railing * In the armchair near the bottom of the staircase * On center gargoyle Wineglass * On the bookrest behind the big book * In red candles at bottom of staircase * Lying on bottom step under mirror Key Map Ranks Gallery HoS Rank I_2.png|Rank I HoS Rank II_2.png|Rank II HoS Rank III_2.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Guidelines for Creating Item Maps *Locations *Events Category:Locations Category:Event Locations